ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Promare
Promare (Japanese: プロメア Hepburn: Puromea) is a 2020 Japanese animated television series co-produced by Trigger and XFLAG. It's based on the film with the same name. It's directed by Hiroyuki Imaishi and written by Kazuki Nakashima, both previously working together on Gurren Lagann in 2007 and Kill la Kill in 2013, with Nakashima and Trigger credited for the original work. It features character and mechanical designs by Shigeto Koyama, 3DCG animation by Sanzigen and music by Hiroyuki Sawano. Promare will be released with 26 episodes on May 24, 2020 by Toho. Plot About Thirty years ago, the Earth suffered a calamity known as the Great World Blaze, This Disaster was caused by mass spontaneous human combustions, as a result, half the world's population were killed and the planet's oceans became deserts and the waters became Frozen. besides all of this, Certain humans managed to survive but had developed pyrokinetic abilities during and subsequent to the event, and became known as the Burnish. In the present, Galo Thymos lives in the city of Promepolis as a member of the firefighting group Burning Rescue, who respond to incidents involving the purported Burnish terrorist sect Mad Burnish. During a rescue and attack, Galo with the help of his team defeats the Mad Burnish leader Lio Fotia and his team. Galo is instantly Iabelled a hero by the City, however the cause for celebration is short-lived when a friend working at the local pizza restaurant favoured by his team is taken into custody for being a Burnish, he begins to wonder if he did the right thing. Shortly after, he comes face-to-face with Lio, once more after his group sage a Prison Break and and soon taken taking hostage. Lio tells Galo that the Burnish are being experimented on by Kray Foresight, the Promepolis city mayor and that he’s only trying to save his friends’ lives, Torn between standing up for the Burnish and doubting Kray the man who saved his life could be part of such a horrible act. Galo is left confused and vulnerable but he start forge an unlikely bond with Lio that will creates a new flame that is used to save the world. Characters Main *'Galo Thymos (ガロ・ティモス ''Garo Timosu)' :Voiced by: Kenichi Matsuyama (Japanese); Billy Kametz (English) :The brash new member of Burning Rescue. Always boastful and optimistic. People think he's an idiot, but he always delivers on his boasts. Due to being kind-hearted, he sympathize with the Burnish and wishes to understand more about them. Set with a burning passion to extinguish all that is wrong, you can expect Galo to rush in first to the scene of an emergency as he wants to protect all who are innocent. This can make him a little too faithful and easy to be deceived. During his time with Mad burnish, he starts to realize how badly the burnish is treated and wants to help them in any way he can, he also starts to fall in love with Lio. Before the start of the series, Galo was once the oldest son to a family of formal firemen but his entire family was massacred in a fire, cause by Kray. It's later on revealed that Galo is the clone of Deus Prometh. *'Lio Fotia (リオ・フォーティア Rio Fōtia)' :Voiced by: Taichi Saotome (Japanese); Johnny Yong Bosch (English) :The young leader of Mad Burnish, a resistance movement against the experiments on Burnish, with exceptional Burnish ability. He deeply cares for the well being of his fellow Burnish and later on Galo who he starts to fall in love with. During combat uses his abilities as a Burnish to create black armor to defend himself. Despite the fact that the resistance is viewed as terrorism by the general public, Lio only burn buildings to leaves an escape route and is adamant that Burnish should never kill humans. He is incredibly passionate about protecting those who cannot protect themselves, making him a reliable leader however, his passion and abilities also lead to his downfall, as he will rampage due to his pain. Before the start of the series, when he was younger Lio was once known called Akari, accidentally his mother on fire, causing his father to call the freeze Force to arrest him but he escaped and meets Lio Fotia who taught him how to control his fire abilities. Burning Rescue * '''Aina Ardebit (アイナ・アルデビット ''Aina Arudebitto)' :Voiced by: Ayane Sakura (Japanese); Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (English) :A member of Burning Rescue who appears to have feelings for Galo. She is frequently by his side and sometime plays the straight man to him and Varys as she is cool, calm, and professional at all times, and does things at her own pace. She is also the pilot of Burning Rescue's Plane. At the beginning of the series, she viewed the Mad Burnish and the Burnish in general as a personal threat to her and her sister's safety but knows that they misunderstood and understands Galo's sympathy toward the Burnish. After learning that Galo has started to develop feelings for Lio and was willingly to go to the Burnish, She behaves Furiously with feeling betrayed towards Mad Burnish, especially Lio, to the point that she willing to join forces with the Freeze Force. * '''Remi Puguna (レミー・プグーナ ''Remī Pugūna)' :Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino (Japanese); Billy Bob Thompson (English) :A low key member of Burning Rescue who is the vice-captain of Burning Rescue. He is an indispensable advisor to Ignis. *'Varys Truss (バリス・トラス Barisu Torasu)' :Voiced by: Tetsu Inada (Japanese); John Eric Bentley (English) :A burly man who in his 30s that provides muscle for Burning Rescue due to this, he is in charge with heavy machinery and he's always training his body. He partners with Lucia or Remi when out on a job. *'Lucia Fex (ルチア・フェックス Ruchia Fekkusu)' :Voiced by: Mayumi Shintani (Japanese); Kari Wahlgren (English) :The developer of tech for Burning Rescue, due to have a mad scientist persona, She shown to have no interest aside from her inventions and experiments being sale to the highest bidder. Despite this she does care about her friends, specially Galo as she invented his Matoi Tech. *'Ignis Ex (イグニス・エクス Igunisu Ekusu)' :Voiced by: Rikiya Koyama (Japanese); Steve Blum (English) :The steadfast and respected chief of Burning Rescue. The wisest of all the members in his 30s, he has shown to have respect for his crew and does not fall short of the trust they give him in return. He is also well aware that the Burnish are human beings to and doesn't approve the Freeze Force's methods on how to handle them. Later on in the series. It's revealed that Gueira is his son. Mad Burnish *'Gueira (ゲーラ Geira)' :Voiced by: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese); Matthew Mercer (English) :One of Lio's loyal lieutenants who was one of the founding members Mad Burnish, he is show to be the excitable muscle in the group but most intelligent of the group, due to his fields in medics, mostly on Blood studies. Therefore making him the medical officer of Mad Burnish. While he respects Lio as a leader, he does worried and fear that Lio might lose control up his powers one day, because of this he uses hypnosis on him to keep him in check. Later on in the series, lt's revealed that Ignis is his father and given his word to Burning Rescue that if Lio were to kill humans then Thyma, Meis and himself would kill him and themselves to atone for the sin. *'Meis (メイス Meisu)' :Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese); Yuri Lowenthal (English) :Another one of Lio's loyal lietenants who was one of the founding members Mad Burnish, he is to be the brains of Mad Burnish, and is stoic than his main partner in crime, Gueira who is more intelligent than him. During the start of the series, Meis and Gueira acted as leaders for Mad Burnish, starting fires and taking away Burnish to where they would all hide in a sort of safe haven for them. When they were attacked one day, Lio came in to save them, earning Meis's respect and in return became their leader in the process. While he impressed by Lio's leadership and decisiveness to not harm anyone, Meis is still willing to kill humans, this was shown when he was holding Galo hostage and was threatening to shoot him if he ever plans to escape, but overtime he started to trust Galo, even making a Matoi for him. *'Thyma Athena (ティマ・アテナ Tima Atena)' :Voiced by: Mao Ichimichi (Japanese); Kristen McGuire (English) :Originally part of group that Gueira and Meis save back then, after Awakening her Burnish ability but suddenly got captured by the frezze Force. Luckily did she manage to escape them and join Mad Burnish as a scientist and teach others how to defend themselves, similar to the others to regenerate a black armor, her's come out as a black cat with pink flames and three tails that resembles snakes. Due to being experts on medics Thyma and Gueira work together as they help burnish that were infected by Kray's human experiments. Unlike the rest of the Burnish, She grateful to Galo for saving her during his first day on the job, when she mutated into a Burnish and attacked him. Antagonists *'Kray Foresight (クレイ・フォーサイト Kurei Fōsaito)' :Voiced by: Masato Sakai (Japanese); Crispin Freeman (English) :The beloved Governor of Promepolis, and leader of the Kray Foresight Foundation. Galo idolizes him for saving his life when he was young, however in contrary to his soft-spoken and gentle persona, Kray is in actuality a very aggressive and easily angered tyrant. He desires nothing but to be seen as a savior and hero by humanity and to this end is willing to do whatever and sacrifice whoever he believes necessary to achieve his goals. Before the start of the series, he was once a scientist researching and developing technology to counteract the Burnish threat and also unaware to everyone that he was the one that started the fire that killed Galo's entire family. *'Vulcan Haestus (ヴァルカン・ヘイストス Varukan Heisutosu)' :Voiced by: Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese); Neil Kaplan (English) :The sadistic leader of the Freeze Force who enjoys inflicting misery onto others, especially the Burnish like all the other people viewed them but he rather view Burnish as fuel as he's fully aware Kray's plans, a royalty in return for something to himself. He has a massive animatronic armor to hide his miniscule body that he is shame about. Despite this, he does hold a rivalry towards Ignis and hope that one day that Burning Rescue get shut down. He was the one responsible for the original lio's death. *'Cronus (クロナス Kuronasu)' :Voiced by: Ryōhei Kimura (Japanese); Derick Snow (English) :a member of the freeze Force with a hideous appearance who uses warp gates technology and mechanic lions to capture or kill Burnish, noticeable young men as he envy them for their good looks and being not ugly as he is. He was sent by Vulcan to Kill Galo but were stopped by Lio and Meis and defeat together with Galo's help. He was eventually killed by Meis. *'Biar Colossus (ビアル・コロッサス Biaru Korossasu)' :Voiced by: Ryōka Yuzuki (Japanese); Melissa Fahn (English) :Kray's personal assistant who shows to have the perfect mannerism of a secretary, however a another side of her personality is shown to be a sciopathic, brutal and sadistic tendencies when revealing to Galo that Kray try many attempts to get rid of him. She later reveals that she is actually a human/Burnish hybrid after a burnish fire accidentally wiped out her home with her as the only surrivor with superhuman abilities such having the ability to control her flames as spider threads, using them to control others or trap them. Side characters *'Vinny (ビニー Binī)' :Voiced by: Kendo Kobayashi (Japanese); Michael Sinterniklaas (English) :Lucia's pet rat and Burning Rescue's mascot. He's often sending letters between Ignis and Gueira. The main reason why he's called Vinny is because that he said the word Vinny is in his speech pattern. *'Joaquim (ホアキン Hoakin)' :Voiced by: Shōya Chiba (Japanese); Ciaran Strange (English) :A little boy that came from a prison where Lio, Gueira, Meis and Thyma stage their breakout to rescue the prisoners including him. Due to the human experiment that were performed on him, he has Bandages on his right side of his arm and left eye, Despite all the torture he experienced he remains joyful and playful, he is friendly towards Galo and Lio as the first time he ever felt kindness from someone and willing to save him. *'Heris Ardebit (エリス・アルデビット Erisu Arudebitto)' :Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese); Erica Lindbeck (English) :Aina's older sister. She works as the chief scientist on a secret project that involves warp gates for the Kray Foresight Foundation. Aina and Thyma have a deep admiration to her and the work she's done. Howerer her projects have human testing in them and because of this she develops self-loathing to herself and it's against Kray's methods. *'Helen (ヘレン Heren)' :Voiced by: Karin Takahashi (Japanese); Emily Neves (English) :A little girl that was left blinded due to the experiments that were performed on her. Because of this, she had be watch upon by Gueira and Thyma to help her to adapt without her sight. She is friends with Joaquim and is very fond of Galo. *'Deus Prometh (デウス・プロメス Deusu Puromesu)' :Voiced by: Arata Furuta (Japanese); Mike Pollock (English) :A researcher of the Burnish phenomenon who once worked and taught Kray on developed anti-Burnish technology and the prototype for the Promatech Engine, however during this time he discovered that magma from the planet's core spiraling out of control and could potentially doom the entire planet even worser then the Great World Blaze. But before he could warn everyone Deus was murdered by Kray and stolen his findings, unknowingly he had predicted this outcome and had already uploaded his entire consciousness into a computer system hidden in a laboratory beneath the frozen lake. During the years continued to monitor the entirety of Promepolis through a network of hidden cameras and developing a weapon for capable of preventing Kray's plans, he has also clone himself. *'Lio Fotia (リオ・フォーティア Rio Fōtia)' :Voiced by: Hoko Kuwashima (Japanese); Carrie Keranen (English) :Former member of Mad Burnish. She was the one that discovered Lio as a young child and taught him how to control his powers, she was later on killed by Vulcan, following her death Lio took control of Mad Burnish and took her name to honor her memory. *'Chef Tony (シェフ・トニー Shefu Tonī)' :Voiced by: Shigeru Chiba (Japanese); Brook Chalmers (English) :the owner of the local pizza restaurant that Galo and the team favoured who was arrested by the Freeze Force for harboring a Burnish and taken to Freeze Force HQ were he forced to become a worker for the Force. *'Quinn (クイン Kuin)' :Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese); Christopher Corey Smith (English) :A worker of the local pizza restaurant that Galo and the team favoured who was arrested by the Freeze Force for being a Burnish and taken to Freeze Force HQ alongside Tony and was put in a jail cell with the other Burnish whom harbor by people. Episodes # '''The Rookie with The Matoi: '''Burning Rescue gets a new member by the order of Governor Kray Foresight named Galo Thymos who kind of an idiot but want saved people of Promepolis with the help of his Matoi. # '''The Mad Burnish: '''The terrorists of Mad burnish gets unexpected help from unlikely sources as well as try to helping refugees escaped from the terror of the freeze Force. # '''Extinguish: '''Sometime later, the team responding to a Mad Burnish attack, Galo defeats Lio, but a mass breakout, innocent people get arrested for crimes that they didn't commit it and an unexpected discovered from Lio. # '''Desert of traps: '''After being kidnap by Lio and Mad Burnish, Galo tries to escape, however he must deal with a desert riddled with booby traps that would design by Meis. # '''The next Right thing: ' # What's from underground: # The lions Den: # An unexpected fight between the gate: # Blind little girl: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:2020 Category:Anime Category:Romance Category:Comedy-Drama Category:TV Shows based on films Category:Action/Adventure